Doctor Who: Vacation With a Twist
by doctorwho9000
Summary: A story involving The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River as they face a danger on their Hawaiian vacation, set in present-day 2012. Guess who it is? None other than the Daleks;Rated T for injury from the Daleks
1. Chapter 1

There I was stuck in the middle of it all.

My name is Amy Pond, and before I begin this tale, let me fill you in on how this ordeal happened.

The Doctor, Rory, River, and I had decided to take a trip to Hawaii, against the Doctor nagging us not to go.

"What's the worst that can happen?" River told the Doctor.

"Because! There is going to be…" the Doctor said before getting cut off.

"It doesn't matter. We can handle it," I said.

"Yes Doctor, we can handle anything, we've been traveling with you for a while now," Rory chimed in.

"Oh, well, when you put it that way, I guess you're right. So let's go to Hawaii!" the Doctor said, preparing the T.A.R.D.I.S. for time-travel. "Away we go!" he exclaimed as the T.A.R.D.I.S. set off for our Hawaiian vacation.

We had no idea what waited in store for us when we landed.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Like it or hate it? Let me know.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

After a few seconds, the T.A.R.D.I.S. touched down in Hawaii.

"Gather your things everyone! Be ready in ten minutes," the Doctor said.

Rory, River, and I all rushed away from the console to gather our things.

"Do you think what the Doctor told us will be hard to beat?" asked Rory.

"Not at all," I replied, "We can take it!"

"That's great love," River said standing in the doorway, "Now quit the chit-chat and hurry up!"

After that we quickly packed, and in ten minutes we were almost out the door.

"Now, prepare yourselves for anything," the Doctor said.

"We will," we all replied.

"Then let's go!" said the Doctor throwing the door open.

"Finally," Rory whispered to me.

"Oh no…. **Oh no**!" the Doctor exclaimed and quickly shut the door.

"What's out there?" River asked.

"The… The…." The Doctor tried to say.

"Well out with it!" I screamed

"The Daleks are out there," he said.

We all starting laughing, thinking it was a joke, but we should've known it was true….

**End of Chapter Two, Please Review!**

**(Like the rhyme?)**

**Leave your thoughts/Comments too!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm using the recoloring of the Daleks from Series 5, F.Y.I**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding us Doctor," I said.

"Yeah," said Rory through his laughing.

"Well then let's just take a look-see then," River said.

We then walked out the door and there, in a semi-circle, were the Daleks. Also, the landscape was bare and it was gray, so was the sky.

"Unauthorized humans!" yelled the Dalek commander, "You have come out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. now where is the Doctor?"

"Right here. Hello," the Doctor said appearing from behind us.

"You were serious?" River whispered.

"Do not communicate with each other!" yelled a red Dalek, "You must be EXTERMINATED!"

The Dalek took a shot at River, but hit her side only since she ducked before the shot.

"Gaah!" she yelled.

"River!" I screamed, "Are you ok?"

"Not too well," she replied.

"Here let me help you," said Rory as he rushed over.

"We have no use for the humans," the Dalek commander said, "Take them to the base on Maui,"

"No! Please no!" I said starting to cry. I didn't want to be separated from the Doctor, since he always knew what to do.

"Amy it's ok," the Doctor said, "I'll figure something out."

"You better," I said trying to stop the tears.

"And for you Doctor," the Dalek commander said, "Your extermination! EXTERMINATE!"

The Dalek commander let out a shot and the Doctor fell to the ground. He started to regenerate but the red Daleks started to repeatedly shoot him. That's when a transport ship arrived.

"Get on the ship or face extermination!" yelled the Dalek commander.

"Yes we will now come on Amy!" said Rory.

"Fine," I said through my hysterical sobbing.

So we got on the ship as it rushed us to Maui.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Rate and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Doctor why are you gone?" I sobbed.

"Mum get over it," River said, "He's not really gone."

"Really?" asked Rory, "Is this like Utah all over again?"

"Pretty much," said River, "The Teselecta have befriended him and they help him out in times of need,"

"Then where is he?" I asked, tackling River.

"Going back in time to stop the Dalek takeover of the world," she said.

"How did it happen?" Rory asked.

"Well," River said, "It started on June 21st, on the summer solstice which was considered a 'vulnerable' point in time and the Daleks took advantage of that and seized the U.S. first followed by the rest of the world."

"Whoa," I said.

"Yep," she said, "And on this note I believe I can tell you that the Doctor is going back in time to that day to warn the countries of the world and fight them off."

"Let's hope he gets them," Rory said, "Or we could be stuck here forever."

"Yes," I agreed, then turned and shouted out the window, "Go get 'em Doctor!"

"That's the spirit!" River said.

Then a red Dalek drone came in.

"Stop talking or face extermination!"

It left and we then shut up and went to bed.

* * *

**Like? Hate?**

**Rate and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor's P.O.V.

I was able to travel back in time and secured a place to record my message. I appeared on the screen and my speech went like this:

"Hello. I'm the Doctor and I'm warning you of a grave danger. An alien race will arrive tomorrow on Earth due to the Summer Solstice, causing a weak point in the space-time continuum. They are called the Daleks. Perpare your defenses and prepare to battle them. I have installed new equipment on your defenses to help destroy them. Do not disregard this warning! Here is actual footage of what will happen if you don't heed this."

The speech then cuts to a video the Teselecta took, showing Amy, Rory, River, and the Daleks in the barren Hawaii.

Meanwhile, in Washington…

"Mr. President we are picking up a broadcast from a person called the Doctor is saying he's warning of an alien attack,"

"Well he could be right,"

"What do you mean by that sir?"

"There has been a lot of activity around the world that governments have had to cover up that have been identified as 'alien'. The countries of the world should heed the warning."

"Should I get the other countries leaders on call sir?"

"Yes, please I need to convince them,"

And so the United States, backed up with the United Kingdom, spent the rest of June 20th convincing other countries to be on alert and that how 'the Doctor' supposedly tampering with their weapons was for the best and on the morning of June 21st all countries were on alert.

And so the Doctor traveled to the United States capitol to help join in the defense…

* * *

**Rate and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: EDT stands for Eastern Standard Time; D.C. stands for District of Columbia; U.S. – United States and U.N. – United Nations. Also so sorry for the accidental upload of my other fanfic. I really screwed it up there. So enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

The clock struck 7:09 P.M. EDT in Washington D.C. Everyone was still out, monuments and shops open with a catch though. U.S. and U.N. troops were posted on the perimeter of the city and in front of important areas. Meanwhile the Doctor had made it to the White House to discuss the plans with the President.

"The Daleks will be coming from here," the Doctor pointed to the Washington Monument, "And will be headed throughout D.C. and into the rest of the country unless we can stop them here."

"Will the attack here be the only battle with these, Daleks?" said the President.

"Not exactly," the Doctor said, "They'll be all over the world, but if every country can stop them there will be nothing to worry about."

The clock struck 7:12 P.M., three minutes after summer began.

"Mr. President! Weird machines are coming out of the Washington monument!"

"The Daleks!"

"What should we do?"

"Open fire."

"Yes sir!"

The general received the order just as the Dalek commander started to talk.

"Surrender now or face extermination!" the commander yelled.

"Open fire!" yelled the general.

Soon the calm evening turned into a bloodbath of gunfire, smoke, and screaming as the United States and other Northern Hemisphere countries went on red alert battling the incoming Daleks.

The battles raged on until 12:12 A.M., five hours of brutal battling, causing 1,000 deaths in the U.S., 2,000 between other countries combined, and the U.N. lost 1,500 soldiers.

The President made a speech the next day.

"What happened yesterday was real. Governments should stop trying to cover-up alien events as if they were nothing. We lost 4,500 people combined in the 'Dalek War' and we should remember them for their service to protect the world. Also, on a final note we must thank the Doctor for alerting us to promptly act and protect. Thank you, Doctor." And the speech ended.

In the future; Amy, River, and Rory's cell turned into a beautiful 5-Star resort room and the T.A.R.D.I.S. appeared with the Doctor and their luggage. Amy ran into the Doctor with open arms, hugging him tight.

"I knew you would make history correct," she said.

"I thought you couldn't rewrite history or time or something," said Rory confused.

"You can only when something that shouldn't have happened happens," said River.

"Enough chit-chat, let's hit the beach!" the Doctor said.

They all quickly changed and ran down to the beach, leaving the awful Dalek memory behind them.

**THE END**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this short series!**

**~DoctorWho9000  
(-Sequel coming in April 2013 and a new Doctor Who story!-)**


End file.
